The Secret
by pathum.subhashana2012
Summary: Harry is left homeless on Halloween Night. Dumbledore thinks before his first leap - and chance circumstances arise. How will Harry adapt to such... eccentricities?
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended - Harry Potter is the world of J.K. Rowling - I'm just building my sandcastles in the air...

A/N: Okay - so this is my first chapter - I know the writing style is not that great - still rusty after not writing for a while. Just to tell you - the changes in this storyline are NOT ONLY the family Harry goes to live with, but a whole load more... :D If you like it - please review - criticism of any sort is appreciated... :) Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sky was a myriad of reds, oranges and yellows as the sun set in the Scottish highlands that was home to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore, its Headmaster, however, was unable to enjoy this splendor as he, like every other Head before him, was burdened with the task of running a school about which even he knew little about. He was busy going over a new addition to the Defense Against the Dark Arts syllabus which was "controversial" according to the Board of Governors – and who better to judge, than the most respected wizard in the world?

He was just getting around to the last couple of pages when a shrill alarm that sounded like the wail of a banshee sounded from one of the instruments on his mantlepiece. At the same time, the instrument, which was in the shape of a large glass globe with various protrusions coming out at various angles, turned a bright red from the former clear blue it had possessed. Dumbledore looked up, startled. The moment he saw the instrument which had caused the disturbance – and still was – he pulled out his wand and called out.

"Fawkes – Godric's Hollow!"

There was a bright flash of light, a glimpse of golden feathers, and Albus Dumbledore was no longer in Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had no time to catch his breath as he appeared just outside the gates of Godric's Hollow as a dozen Death Eaters, all wearing white masks and hoods to conceal their identities, shot an array of lethal curses at him. Whirling around in his robes, Dumbledore disappeared from the spot and reappeared behind them catching some of them unaware with a couple of Stunners. The rest turned around in haste to retaliate and just as they were about to fire their curses, they dropped down to the ground clutching their upper-arms in agony.

Simultaneously, Godric's Hollow literally exploded behind Dumbledore. Turning around while conjuring up the strongest shield charm he could, Dumbledore watched as the Potter's safe house was destroyed in front of his eyes. Flying bits of debris, including bits and pieces of furniture crashed into his shield and were reflected. Suddenly remembering that he had been in the middle of a battle, Dumbledore turned around to no avail – the Death Eaters had disapparated out of Godric's Hollow and taken their fallen comrades with them.

Ignoring his old age, Dumbledore sprinted in to the cottage, and entered the living room. The room was in flames – magically induced flames – and to the great horror of Dumbledore, it also graced the body of a certainly lifeless James Potter. 'Certainly lifeless' because the flames licking at his forehead from a collapsed ceiling didn't seem to mind him the least.

Floating the body out of the way and casting a stasis charm on it in a hurry, Dumbledore hurried up the stairs that led to baby Harry's room. There, he was met with the even more disturbing sight of a lifeless Lily, her eyes wide open and hands outstretched – a pleading expression on her face – slumped down in front of the crib that held Harry. A few feet from the crib it was Voldermort. But not in a form that Dumbledore had ever seen.

The most feared wizard since the reign of Grindewald was lying dead on the floor of a nursery. For a moment Dumbledore thought that the Prophecy had come to play much earlier than he had deemed it would. But, no. Dumbledore knew that no matter what would happen to Voldemort's physical body – he would return to the world of the living. Dumbledore put a stasis charm on Tom's body – the Unspeakables would love to work on a body _that _mangled in the Dark Arts.

Dumbledore's worst fears were dispelled – and confusion rushed in – when he heard the weak sound of a baby crying. Casting the same charms he had on James, on Lily, Dumbledore strode up to the crib with a heavy and confused heart.

Little Harry, just a year old, was bleeding. Bleeding out of a fresh lightning bolt shaped scar that was on his forehead. It was not a wonder the boy was crying. Fawkes, who had perched on his shoulder since the Flash, fluttered down to the boy's forehead, trilled and cried a tear. A tear that seemed to heal all wounds – for just as soon as the cut healed – leaving an angry red scar, Harry stopped crying and stared with wide, piercing green eyes at the majestic phoenix, just inches above his face.

* * *

"Well, Albus, there seems to be nothing wrong with him that I can find. His scar seems to be teeming with magic – although that would probably because of his recent incident." Poppy Pomfrey said, huddling the bundle of blankets that was a sleeping Harry. "I can take care of him for now – I'm sure you need to be at Godric's Hollow right now."

Albus nodded. "Thank you, Poppy. Please inform Minerva of what has occurred. I will send along James and Lily's bodies in a short while. Keep Harry safe." And he disappeared once more with a flash of gold.

* * *

Godric's Hollow, having been put in a stasis charm due to the fire looked like a picture that someone had taken of a beautiful cottage gone to ruin. Dumbledore removed the stasis and immediately set to extinguishing the flames – which turned out to be a rather difficult task due to the magically induced nature of the flames. Once he had finished, he set to conjuring two stretchers for the bodies of Lily and James which he sent to the Hospital for Poppy to take care.

Seeing as he had done all he could to take care of the ruin in the property after casting several _Reparo_s, Dumbledore set on extracting the Visions from the Vision Wards he had erected throughout the cottage. Conjuring up crystal flasks to hold the memories he was gathering from the Vision Wards, Dumbledore roamed the cottage, collecting all available memories from the Wards. His last stop was Harry's bedroom.

Voldemort's body lay on the floor, still unmoving. It had every indication of death by the Killing Curse, but Dumbledore was still unsure as to what had happened. He had his theories of course, but none could come close to explaining how Voldemort had ended up dead. He magicked it away from the cottage into his own laboratory – he would hand it to the Unspeakables later. There was work to be done now.

That was when he saw how badly damaged the room was. It appeared as if the only thing holding the room together was a column and a wall. A good portion of the wall that had contained the door had been blown apart and the floor was cracked and baked. It was power of the form that rarely occurred. Dumbledore understood that something truly amazing must have happened within the room if Harry had survived. It was not like Voldemort to be inept at casting his favourite curse.

* * *

When Dumbledore Flashed in to his office, he was not surprised to find both Severus and Minerva already seated and waiting for him. They stood up the moment they saw him. Minerva looked the worst for wear – her eyes looked puffy and swollen and she seemed to be trembling nervously. Severus on the other-hand, appeared calm and cool – but Dumbledore who had known him for his entire life at Hogwarts, saw the deep sadness that was in his eyes. _Yes, _thought Dumbledore, _it would certainly hurt Severus even more than Minerva._

"Severus. Minerva. I trust young Harry is still asleep?" Both of the Heads of Houses nodded. "I have here, the memories of the Vision Wards that I erected. I assume both of you would like to know what happened at Godric's Hollow tonight." They nodded again.

"Very well then. Let us use my Penseive."

Snape purposefully strode over to the cabinet that housed the Penseive and retrieved it, placing the bowl in the middle of Dumbledore's desk – the new DADA syllabus lying on the floor where Minerva had swept it to. Dumbledore enlarged the Penseive so that it was large enough for all three of their faces, and then emptied the eight crystal flasks he had filled. Using his wand, he brought to the surface the memories in the order they would have happened. The three of them immersed their faces in the cool ethereal surface.

_They were in the living room of Godric's Hollow. But this time, it was a perfectly normal living room save for the broomstick which was hovering about a foot in the air with little Harry on it being chased by James. James caught Harry, lifted him and spun him around – laughing – and handed him to Lily. "Call me if you need any help putting the tyke to sleep, OK?" James said flopping down on the couch throwing his wand at the adjacent seat. Lily nodded and went up the stairs._

_James idled about, pulling out a snitch and playing with it (to which Severus snorted), when suddenly the door burst open and Voldemort strode in. James jumped to his feet, the snitch forgotten, and screamed, "LILY, TAKE HARRY AND RUN! I'LL KEEP HIM BUSY!" But James had jumped to his feet without his wand, and just as he realized it, Voldemort laughed a high, cold, laugh and cursed. "Avarda Kedavra!" A stinging green jet of light burst out of Voldemort's wand shot James directly in the chest. And before James had fallen to the ground, with a swishing of robes, Voldemort was already climbing the stairs._

_The room faded and was replaced by the entrance to the first floor. Voldemort strode up the stairs purposefully randomly casting destructive hexes at the house As soon as he came up the stairs, he blew apart the door that was between him and Lily and Harry. Voldemort walked calmly into the room where Lily had cast the strongest shield charm she could muster._

_"Stand aside silly girl! You know who I'm here for."_

_"NO! Please NO! Not Harry!" Lily screamed, throwing the fastest set of Stunners and Bludgeoning Hexes she could muster. Voldemort batted them away with a couple of shields and cast his favourite Unforgivable Curse._

_Dumbledore felt Severus stiffen next to him._

_Stepping over the dead Lily Potter, Voldemort stepped up to the crib – Harry having stood up, holding the railing for support. Harry and Voldemort stared at each other for a short moment – until Harry started crying. It was then that Voldemort got out of his stupor and cast the Killing Curse._

_The memory went dark as soon as the sickly green touched Harry's skin._

The two Professors and the Headmaster surfaced from the bowl, their faces not a drop wet.

"I'm afraid the memory ends there. The Vision Wards were overloaded with magic beyond that point." Dumbledore explained.

Severus turned around and without a word, swept out of the room. Even his ever billowing cloak was trailing along the floor.

Minerva stared after him.

"Should I - "

"It is alright Minerva, he needs time."

Minerva nodded.

"So what is to become of Harry?"

Dumbledore sighed. "It is obvious that Harry needs a family to grow up with. I am sure that Pomfrey can mind him for the moment. But, what thereafter?"

* * *

Three days later found Albus Dumbledore out on the streets of Privet Drive. The Wizarding World was still – two days later – celebrating the Ministry's announcement that the world was rid of the evil styling himself Voldemort. But Dumbledore knew better than to celebrate – he knew Tom all too well.

Today, Dumbledore was observing a couple of families that he, as temporarily assigned guardian by the Joint Will of the Potters, was considering promising foster families for Harry. From what he had seen of the Dursleys, Lily's and Harry's only living relatives, no one in their right mind would trust them with an innocent child. Shaking his head, Dumbledore disapparated.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was troubled. The Weasleys seemed like an ideal family – and the fact that Ronald, would be in the same year as Harry at Hogwarts was an additional point in favour of the Weasleys as a foster home – but the Weasleys were spread too thin. The overwhelming number of brothers might also not prove a positive factor in the development of Harry.

The Longbottoms were no longer an option – the Lestranges had seen to that. The other families were not an option due to various factors – and that left Dumbledore with only one other option, but one that he envisioned would provide an enlightening education to Harry before his school years. The Lovegoods.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Okay – I'm really sorry for the delay in updating! I lost the first half of this chapter – and had to write it again – it won't take me this long for the next one! No worries! Hope you like this one! And thank you all SO much for the reviews! Really, Really appreciate it!

Review Replies:

sww11685: My first review! :D Thanks! Hope you'll continue reading and reviewing! :)

mcwebe0: ;) ;) Lots of original things are going to happen here - hope you'll hang on! :D

Guest: Thanks for the review! Although I'm not sure I understand what you mean! o.O

Charith: Thanks! :) Well here's the next chapter! :)

Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine! It's all from the mind of J.K. Rowling – I'm just messing with it!

**Chapter 2**

"What are you up to Harry?" Luna whispered tiptoeing around from the opposite edge of the doorway to their mother's laboratory.

"Shh!" Harry whispered back, beckoning Luna to join him on his side; the door was open just a crack – just enough for the pair of them to sneak peeks through. The room, as all rooms in The Rook – their home, was circular in shape; the only flat wall was the one they were leaning against, as it led out to the corridor and the staircase. Their mother was at the far end of the room, fiddling about with a globe like object whose details were lost due to the distance and the various other instruments which obscured their vision.

"I think Mom is trying to get that spell down again."

"Which one, Harry?"

"The one that's supposed to get rid of the _gernumbli._"

"But Daddy said that she wasn't to try that anymore – not after what happened last time!"

They both remembered it all too well. They had been out with their father and Ron and Ginny, playing in the woods near the Burrow. When they had come back, the second floor of The Rook (which was where their mother's laboratory was located), was a gaping hole. The entire front circular wall had been blown apart, and they had rushed inside to find their mother, bruised, bleeding, but alive and unconscious. Their father, after he had deemed their mother safe and well, had told their mother off pretty strongly and blamed her for associating with too many Nargles.

"Well – I think she thinks that she's gotten it down now, because I'm sure that that globe contains a lot of miniaturized gnomes!"

Luna giggled silently at the thought of miniature gnomes.

"Oh! Look – I think she's going to try it now!"

Indeed, it seemed as if she was, because she took a few steps back from the device and raised her wand. Suddenly Harry felt a dark shadow of foreboding pass over him. He just knew it would not end well. But just as he was about to open the door and tell his mother to stop, she incanted under her breath and Harry saw a jet of greenish light shoot out of her wand.

The world stopped spinning. Harry knew that he had to get in front of his mother – he couldn't let _anything _happen to her. And suddenly with his intense concentration – he was in front of her, just as the spell backfired and exploded the world around them.

* * *

Luna watched as their mother raised her wand. Harry seemed to sense something because she felt him move next to him and start to open the door just as their mother started the spell. And suddenly Harry was gone. There was no other word for it. And he was in front of their mother –just as something golden erupted in front of them – the world exploded. And Luna saw black.

* * *

"Harry! HARRY! HA – Oh! Good, you're awake! That was some scare you gave us Harry, son!" Xenophilius Lovegood was leaning over Harry who had just opened his eyes. Laura Lovegood and Luna were both beside him as well, anxious to his safety.

"Wha – What happened?" Harry asked groggily, trying to sit up. "Ow! My head hurts!" He lay back down again.

"Well, those Nargles haven't gone away apparently, because your mother was trying the same spell again – and this time the backlash was worse than before. But from what both your sister and mother are telling me, you Apparated in front of your mother and using some form of accidental magic – shielded the pair of you from the explosion."

Harry's head was still swimming; he tried his best to understand what was happening and promptly fainted again.

* * *

_A few months later_

Dusk was approaching Hogwarts and the various denizens of the night were starting to show themselves. The Owlery was, as usual of the time, nearly empty – its occupants gone hunting or delivering mail. Albus Dumbledore stood at one of the many windows, gazing out in to the dimming sky. The door behind him opened and Xenophilius Lovegood stepped in to the room, wearing as was usual of him, a bright green robe. If Dumbledore remembered correctly, wearing bright green was a way of inviting hopeful Rolus (apparently a cross between fairies and elves) to feast on the Nargles one might be harvesting.

It was always interesting to speak with Xenophilius, but Dumbledore had kept his distance from the Lovegoods ever since he had given Harry over to them. He did not want to influence the boy in any way as of yet – and he wanted Harry to live a carefree life – one that was unburdened with the knowledge of the Prophecy – as long as he could. But Albus knew that there was only so long he could keep the Prophecy a secret from the Lovegoods and Harry. It was the reason for his inviting of Xenophilius to speak with him.

"Welcome Xeno! I trust the Portkey was satisfactory?"

"Of course, Dumbledore – but I keep telling you the Portkey Dimension is the source of Nargles – I had to wear my Evergreen just for that. The Rolus ought to take care of the Nargles."

Dumbledore smiled – he had remembered right. Xeno joined him at the window.

"Well, Dumbledore, what is it that you wished to speak to me about?"

"July is fast approaching Xeno. And with it Harry's birthday – he will be coming to Hogwarts this year. How is he by the way?"

"Well he's alright I suppose. Was going to give him and Luna their first flying lesson tomorrow. And he saved his mother – really amazing display of accidental magic if you ask me!"

Dumbledore was startled. _The power he knows not…_

Could it be?

"What do you mean Xeno? What happened – and is Laura alright?"

"Of course she's alright!" And Xeno proceeded to describe Harry's bout of accidental magic to Dumbledore. Dumbledore relaxed and tensed up once more. It just sounded like a truly remarkable but still _accidental _display of magic. He would still need to keep an eye on Harry's defensive casting though.

"Voldemort is still alive Xeno." Xeno stared. "It's true – his body was found, physically dead – but I have my sources to confirm that Voldemort's spirit is still out there, just bidding his time. And it is young Harry who will be his first target."

"But, why?" Xeno looked on with worry lining his face – out toward the Forbidden Forest.

"It is only natural of him to seek revenge on Harry when Harry was the reason that he lost his body." Dumbledore had decided that for the time being – this was all that Harry and the Lovegoods needed to know. There was no use in mentioning the Prophecy when he didn't even know what half of it would mean. It would just add more pressure on the boy. Having the most feared wizard in the world coming after you seeking revenge while you were just 11 – now that, was a burden no child should have to bear. Understanding that you were fated to die or kill – now that was something nobody should bear.

After a few minutes of troubled silence, Xeno half whispered, "What do we tell Harry, Albus? I mean he's not exactly a coward – but still, he _is _only eleven! Merlin!"

"He needn't know anything for now, but I suggest teaching him how to fly and maybe a bit of spellwork this early wouldn't go amiss."

Xeno just nodded, his face a cacophony of emotions.

The two wizards stared out of the window as the sun finally set, leaving inky black skies in its wake.

* * *

The grass was fresh and green – the dew still in shiny drops that glittered in the early morning light; the sun still below the horizon, but extending its light beyond its vision. The large expanse of flat area adjoining The Rook was the perfect spot for flying training. Or so Xeno had though the day before. But now, well, now he couldn't think of anything.

He had been dragged out of bed, into his slippers and outside by the pair of monsters – he hadn't even had a chance to wash his face, let alone brush his teeth or get out of his pajamas. So there he was, rubbing his eyes, in his golden yellow and red pajamas, holding a broom at his side (from where it had come, he didn't know) and with a pair of ten year olds looking expectantly up at him.

"Oh –alright come here you two! Now I want you to listen carefully. In the broom shed, there is a wrapped package, it will be on the topmost shelf next to the Cleansweep – I want the two of you to go and bring it to me now."

Without a word – the two were off. Xeno took this time to get his wand out, get cleaned and transfigure his clothing into something better suited for flight. The clothing wouldn't last – permanent transfigurations needed a lot more energy – and Xeno was still gathering enough to last his through the morning.

The pair returned – with the two brooms that had been in the package in their hands, their faces split into identical grins.

"I thought I told you two to bring the _package_ to me! Not open it and bring the contents!"

"Well – we were bringing it out and the wrapping got caught on the doorknob and they just fell out!" Harry replied, his face unable to hide his guilty pleasure.

"Well before we begin, I think the two of you should know how you got those two brooms. They're Nimbus brooms –just came out this year – and it was under the orders of your father, Harry. James Potter wanted his son to have the best broom in the world as his first, and didn't forget to include it in his Will. He also wanted any siblings of his – of any family – to have the same if they already did not. Luna, Harry, I need you both to understand that these brooms are very expensive and that James Potter had noble intentions in getting them for you."

They both nodded solemnly, Harry looking slightly wistful.

"I remember he used to play Seeker for the Gryffindor team. He was a brilliant player – one of the finest Hogwarts had seen. I wouldn't be surprised if you've got some of the talent yourself, Harry. Your mother has some pictures of you on a toy broom that James had bought for your first birthday. But that does not mean, Luna that you cannot fly; Laura used to be quite the Beater in her last years at Hogwarts. Played for Ravenclaw – and they only lost twice against Slytherin! But enough of this for now – let's get started!"

The two had begun fidgeting while Xeno was going through his speech – and he could see them itching to get on their brooms and fly.

A couple of minutes later had them both seated on their brooms, their feet in the footrests and their hands gripping the broom handles in the right positions.

"Now when I say, go, Harry you will gently kick off the ground – and when he seems to be doing okay, Luna you will join him."

"Okay, Dad!"

"Okay!"

"Go!" Xeno said.

Harry placed both his feet firmly on the ground and pushed off slowly. The broom rose in the air gently and hovered. Harry put his feet back in the footrests, and slowly maneuvered around so that he was a few feet up in the air, facing his father and sister.

"I'm alright!"

Luna kicked off too and joined him. Then their father did. Taking it slow, their father instructed them to first fly in straight lines forwards and then back again across the flat plain. Then he asked them to fly circles around him and then more complicated figure eights. By the time the sun had risen and it was time for breakfast, the two were whizzing about around Xeno, who was enjoying the feeling of being in the air once more.

Harry, on the other hand, was utterly delighted. He felt so much at home up in the air and the broom seemed to do whatever he asked of it. It was like nothing he had felt before. It also made him proud to feel that he had something in common with his birth father other than his unruly hair.

* * *

_A few more months later…_

Harry groaned as someone shook him awake.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!"

"Aww! Just five more minutes, Lu!"

"Oh, ok. Well then, I'll just go tell everyone who's here for the party that – "

"PARTY?" Harry woke up abruptly – all thoughts of sleep forgotten. "What party?" He suddenly remembered.

"Merlin! Don't tell me it's already eight!"

"It's eight thirty! And everyone's waiting downstairs! I already woke you up once! I'm not going to wake you up again sleepy-head!"

"Has the letter come?" Harry asked pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt over his head. _Both _over his head. The pants ripped. Luna giggled.

Cursing softly, Harry threw the pants away and grabbed another pair.

"No, fool! It won't be here until Professor Dumbledore gets here – and that won't be until lunch!"

Groaning, Harry finally finished changing and went to the bathroom to finish up.

* * *

Overall, Harry thought that he had the best birthday presents since he could remember. Ron and Ginny had pooled in together and got him a set of Chocolate Frogs. The twins, Fred and George had gotten him a pair of Quidditch gloves – they had played with him and Luna and said that though Luna was good, Harry was surely Seeker material. Mrs. Weasley had gotten him the customary jumper, green this time and Mr. Weasley had gotten him some kind of Muggle artifact – which he would have to ask about later (Mr. Weasley was still at work).

His parents had gotten together with Luna and bought him a set of dragon-hide boots; they were perfect for avoiding getting Snoogles between your feet. Just as he finished putting on the boots and stood up, Professor Dumbledore's head appeared. And not in the fireplace.

Ginny screamed.

Dumbledore winked.

"Professor! How – What?"

"This, my dear boy, is your birthday present. An heirloom of your father's – an Invisibility Cloak," explained Dumbledore as he revealed himself, pulling off what seemed to be a large, silky cloth off his person. Folding it up, he presented it to Harry, who immediately unfolded it again and threw it over himself.

Dumbledore watched amused as the children all crowded around Harry and played with the Cloak. _If they only knew…_ Albus had first planned on giving the Cloak to Harry in private – wanting to let Harry keep a secret – but then realized that if his safety was in danger, it would be better if his best friends knew all about the Cloak.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Dumbledore decided to interrupt.

"Harry, I was wondering if you would like your letter. I could always come back later to hand it to you."

Harry stared, his eyes wide open. He had completely forgotten about the letter – and to think he had been waiting for an entire year for it – only to forget it when the time came. Dumbledore handed the envelope over to Harry.

_Mr. H. Potter,_

_The Rook,_

_St. Ottery Catchpole._

Harry's hands shook – he was finally going to be going to Hogwarts!

* * *

A/N: Okay – I know, nothing much of importance happened here – but I promise the next chapter is when things start going crazy. It's all different I promise you! And we will also see more interaction between the characters – these two chapters have been sorely lacking in that aspect…


End file.
